In Good Company
by spc6grl
Summary: "I'm not going to quit if you do what I ask," she says. Co-Authored with tonyedwstark.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hello all, it's me again! Here is another story co-authored with tonyedwstark. Plot bunny and Tony's POV belong to her, Pepper's POV belongs to me. Here are the usual warnings: 1. SPOILERS and 2. SEX. People, do we honestly have to go over this again? You're in the M section, remember? LOL! Anyway, here you go and don't forget to review!

In Good Company

"How are you going to resign? I don't accept it," he says as she laughs. He's holding her hands and then she looks at him with a devilish smile.

"I'm not going to quit if you do what I ask," she says, and he's listening to her with his eyes wide open.

"Sure. Anything," he says. Pepper smiles again and presses her lips to his ear.

"Right now, Stark, I'm so wet because that kiss felt so good, and I want you to take me home and ravish me." Tony gasps and looks at her with even wider eyes.

"Alright," he agrees gently and scoops her up in his arms. "Where is the closest penthouse I own in NY?" he asks her.

"Manhattan," she says and holds onto him as they fly into the dark sky. They don't speak for a few minutes, and the silence is driving him nuts.

"You can touch me, you know," he says when she holds him only by his shoulders.

"Where exactly do you want me touching you when we're at least 500 feet in the air?" Tony chuckles a little, the earlier tension disappearing.

"I like how your hands feel in my hair," he points out. She rolls her eyes. Slowly, she drags her hand up his neck and moves her hand into his hair, rubbing and scratching his scalp.

"Is that better?" she asks. He shivers and looks at her seriously.

"Yes, it is," he whispers and smiles hesitantly. She smiles and continues to move her hand in his hair. However, she decides to push him a little and leans her head down and begins to bite and suck on his ear. Then she kisses down his neck, then back up to continue on his ear. He loses his balance a little, and they wobble in air.

"Whoa," he says and holds her a little bit more firmly.

"You did say I could touch you."

"That felt really good, Pepper," he whispers and looks sincerely into her eyes. When she sees his eyes, she realizes something. Maybe there was more to his self-centered apology than she thought.

"Do you need me, Tony?" she asks, looking at him. He stops mid-flight when he realizes what she had just asked him and brings his sober gaze to her face, staring into her eyes for a long moment.

"Yes, Pepper. I need you," he answers truthfully and smiles a little, the corner of his mouth turning up ever so slightly. Her heart melts a little. For the first time in a long time, she knows he's being sincere. She places her hands on his face.

"I need you too. I don't want you to leave anymore." Tony slowly sighs.

"I won't, I promise." He smiles a little. "Thank god you've admitted this, because you'd ripped my heart out when you told me to leave," he told her the blunt truth. He starts flying again and the penthouse is visible. Pepper smirks.

"Well, I had good reason you know."

"Yeah, I know, I know. I shouldn't have peed in the suit."

"You didn't tell me you were dying...."

"That too," he adds with a sad smile.

"You think?"

"Actually, not quite."

"What do you mean?"

"I just felt that if I told you I was going to die, that would have been the end. I didn't want to say that out loud, especially not to you."

"You mean too much to me." They're about ten feet above the terrace and he lowers them down.

"You're all I've got, remember?"

"Yeah..." He exhales happily and rests his hands on her hips, waiting for her to make the first move. "By the way, are you still wet?" he asks and smirks playfully. She laughs.

"Tony, honey, that is SO romantic."

"Thought so," he says and leans in to kiss her. He clutches her to him while she trails her hands into his hair again. He doesn't want to admit that he's literally aching inside of his suit. He's hard and the suit doesn't have that much room to accommodate. And it hurts a little. She drags her nails on his scalp, then she notices something was off with him.

"Shall we take this inside so you can get out of the suit?"

"Uh-huh," he manages and takes her hand in his before walking inside.

"Pepper?" he asks and looks at her. "There's a button on my lower back. I can't quite reach it now because my shoulder hurts a little. Would you mind pushing it for me?"

"Okay," she says as she walks around him. She sees the button and presses it. His suit starts folding itself into a small suitcase, and he's freed out of it in a few seconds. He takes a deep breath and looks down at himself, even though he was aware of the situation.

"Oh boy..." he groans and takes her hand in his once again. With the other hand he cups her cheek and leans in until there are just a couple of inches between them. "It's better now that I can feel your curves," he admits and closes the last few inches. His kiss is soft but she can't get enough. She places her hands on his face and holds him to her. She opens her mouth and drags her tongue along his lips. His hands move up her back to her neck. He cups the back on her head while running his fingers through her silky hair. He slightly pulls on her hair, not enough to hurt, and kisses down her jaw to her neck. Her hands wander down to his chest, and find the zipper to the body suit he was wearing. She slowly drags it down and pushes it open, finding his bare chest. She pushes it off his shoulders, off his arms and let's it hang off his waist. She pauses a moment from stripping him to kiss down his chest. His hands move from her head to her shoulders as she kisses around the arc and down his stomach. He holds his breath because this means more than just moans and groans. That causes her to stop a moment to look at him. She looks into his eyes, and sees his eyes full of need and desperation, for her. While still looking at him she takes her hands and begins to rub the growing bulge in his suit. He gasps sharply and feels his knees start trembling. She starts to pull the body suit downward and releases his erection. He gasps again. He bites his lip and slowly takes her hands from his erection. His hands start unbuttoning her blouse two buttons at a time, before he grows restless and rips them off with a heavy sigh. "They're in my way, sorry." She gasps when he uncovers her chest.

"It's okay, you're gonna buy me another one anyway." He smiles then looks over her. She's wearing only her bra, black lace at that. He looks serious as he stares at her. He begins contemplating the gravity of what they are doing. Then he tugs her blouse off her arms and he moves a little closer to nibble at her neck. Her eyes close when she feels his teeth on her skin. He thought she was wet earlier, that's nothing compared to right now. He's almost naked in front of her, and the fact that his hands are on her now is making her want him that much more. It's almost a little awkward, because they know each other so well, and the fact that they're finally here is a little bit weird. He fumbles with her skirt. Suddenly, he says something that takes her completely by surprise.

"Sorry for Natalie." She stops him, and pushes him up to look at her.

"You're mine, right?" she asks with a smile. He nods in bliss.

"I think so. I need you to confirm that, though." She laughs a little.

"I asked you first."

"I said I thought so. I was asking your opinion."

"Oh....well, you better be...."

"Are you mine?" he asks her sincerely while he manages to take down her skirt. She smiles, and leans over to his ear.

"I AM yours, Tony Stark," she whispers.

"Oh god..." he gasps and feels his knees weaken. His hand finds her panties and he strokes her hesitantly on the outside. She pulls him back up and lowers herself in front of him. His eyes widen, thinking that she might perform an oral, because he doesn't want her to do that just yet. Instead, her hands work inside his bodysuit, and pulls it down his legs. One of his hands catches a strand of red hair and he lets it fall between his fingers, mesmerized at just how silky it feels. As he runs his finger through her hair, he realizes she's trying to get the suit off his feet. He helps her by raising his feet, to completely void his body of the thing. She kisses up his hip, then to his stomach. He holds back a sigh. She continues to his chest, while his hand moves to her panties, then up his neck, then to his ear.

"Tony, please," she begs. "I can't take anymore." His heart soars when he hears those words; he thought he would never hear them. But it's all true now and he has to accommodate.

"What, can't you take anymore?" he asks and kisses her softly, his tongue running over her teeth.

"No, I can't!" she says.

"What do you want me to do?" he asks softly, though his voice is quite hoarse.

"Please, over there," she says pointing behind her. Tony's heart starts beating faster and faster and he softly pushes her towards the wall.

"Do you want me to take you up against the wall?" he asks while stripping her of her panties and bra.

"Yes," she says, not afraid to tell him what she wants.

"Okay," he whispers and lifts her slowly from the ground. He presses her against the wall, however her back collides with a painting hanging there. Tony grabs it and throws it to the floor. They shift a little, and run into a side table with a very expensive vase sitting on top of it. She reaches down and tries to move it over, instead she winds up tipping the table over. A moment later they hear the vase shatter against the floor. "I didn't like that thing anyway," he says, then engulfs her mouth with his. She feels him against her stomach, and reaches down between them. He groans when her hands pull him towards her, and because of this, he involuntarily thrusts inside of her. She gasps as she wraps her legs around him, and just holds him for a moment to let the initial shock wear off. Their bodies tense. He buries his face in her neck and takes a few deep breaths, and begins to calculate the digits of pi over and over again in his mind. She's clutching at his hair and it sends a wave of pleasure straight to his cock. He gasps a little and pulls back to look at her. He smiles and closes his eyes as he kisses her deeply. She holds him as he kisses her, and then thrusts her hips towards his. She needs him, now, damn it! She feels him thrust back. He pulls back from the kiss and grins.

"Just a bit of patience. I'm gonna explode if you rush through it again." She groans.

"After ten years you expect me to keep waiting?"

"That much, eh?" he asks and pushes his hips into hers roughly a couple of times. She moans each time his hips hit hers.

"More, Tony! Please!" Because he's in so deep it actually hurts. He grits his teeth and buries his face into her neck once again. He starts thrusting again, though he slows it down this time, moving his hips slowly against hers, stroking her to the point of perfection. It's a sensation that threatens to drive him completely insane, but he's got not much more control left, so he moves slowly, not retreating much than half out of the cradle of her hips. She whimpers when he pulls away, but when he continues his movements she forgets why she whimpered. She closes her eyes as he continues moving and buries her face into his hair, his good smelling hair. His scent is unique, and it's all that arousing, much more arousing, and she moves her hands through his hair over and over again. Marveling at the feel of him against her and in her, she moves one hand down his spine, feeling his back muscles harden underneath her hand. She drags her nails up his back and she feels him begin to thrust faster. "Tony, please!" she begs. She's getting close. He continues his thrusting. She raises her head from his neck to look at him. He meets her eyes and they watch each other. He leans in to kiss her one more time, and suddenly she coming. Her neck arches toward the ceiling as her arms wrap around his shoulders for support. Feeling her coming was all the push he needed, and wraps his arms around her as he spills himself inside of her. He buries his face into her neck and breathes in her scent as they both ride out their amazing orgasms. They're both breathing hard, tired now, and gloriously spent. She loosens her death grip from around him and goes limp in his arms. He leans against the wall, almost crushing her against it. His legs are wobbly, which means he's not so sure if he could make it to the bedroom. He grins as the image of them collapsing to the floor comes to mind. "What are you smiling about?" she asks. He looks at her.

"I was thinking about ending up with you on the floor," he says. She laughs.

"You can't walk either, huh?"

"Right now..." He looked down at their still joined bodies. "With this, no." She grunts and kisses him.

"Fine, I'll get down." She makes a move to unwrap her legs.

"No!" he says frantically and wraps his arms around her waist tighter. "Please... please kiss me," he begs her with half-closed eyes. She smirks and kisses him. She wraps her arms around his neck and begins to tease his lips with her tongue. He focuses on kissing her for a few minutes, slowly stroking the damp skin on her lower back. As his hands stroke her back, she slowly moves her hands down his back. They continue down until both hands come to his butt and gives it a loving squeeze. She hears him grunt, then slowly moves her hands to his lower back, then back down to his butt, continuing the pattern slowly. "Pepper." He breaks the kiss on order to look her in the eyes.

"Yes?" she asks innocently.

"God... you're so perfect," he murmurs and backs them away from the wall. She wraps her arms around him, not wanting to fall as he walks them somewhere. Her head comes to his neck and she breathes in his scent. God, he said _she_ was perfect. She kisses his neck, then darts her tongue out to taste him. She moves up and kisses his temple, then his forehead. He finds himself smiling at the action and opens the door of his bedroom. There's only the moonlight shining through the windows and it casts a lovely light over her naked back. He carefully strokes the sensitive skin of her butt as he lowers her to the bed, both moonlight and arc reactor light bathing her skin. He's never seen her like this, and he wants more of her. He leans down to kiss her as she rubs her hands through his hair (he notices she likes the feel of his hair, but it's all good because he likes the feel of her hair, too). She pushes on him, and rolls them over to where she's on top.

"My turn," she says, looking down to him. She takes her hands and starts at his neck, slowly moving them down his body. They move down beside his arc, while his eyes follow the trail she makes down his stomach, and back up his chest to rub his nipples. She leans down and begins tease one of his nipples with her tongue while her hand plays with the other one. His eyes roll back and he arches up into her mouth. She leans up and looks at him, his pupils have dilated. She lays on his chest, holds his face in her hands, and kisses him more passionately than she had earlier. While kissing him, her hands move to his neck and begin to rub it. She can feel the sweat clinging to his neck, but she doesn't mind because when she's done with him there'll be more pouring out of him. She stops kissing him and leans up to look at him. His hands are on her back, clinging to her. He's already hard again, she can still feel it inside of her. She contracts her muscles around him, and he pulls back and gasps. She moans as she pushes herself up all the way. She squeezes her inner muscles, and teasingly moves her hips against his. He groans this time and puts his rough hands on her hips, holding her in place. She teases him by lowering her hips to his a couple of times. He groans and strokes her from the place they're connected, up to the place between her breasts. Sweat begins to build, and he uses his spare hand to wipe off his forehead. Pepper pins his hand to the mattress above his head and leans down to kiss him while her hand keeps his hand firmly planted between her breasts so that he could feel her thrumming heartbeat. After he opens his mouth to hers, she slowly moves her tongue into his mouth, tasting him. Their tongues connect and she sucks on it teasingly, while moving his hand to her breast. He grips it and tweaks her nipple between two of his fingers. She moans into his mouth and feels his hips move up. She closes her eyes tightly when she settles on him, realizing that all of him is buried inside of her. His balls are nestled against her skin and she feels their warmth. She rises slightly, and begins to move her hips over his, slowly this time. Their breathing accelerates as she places her hands on his chest to brace herself. His hands move on their own, stroking her delicate skin. Electricity gathers at the base of his spine as he arches up and makes her close her eyes and gasp his name. "Tony," she gasps, feeling his hips meet hers. The feeling of his hands stroking her skin is driving her insane, it almost makes her speed up the rhythm. It hurts her a little because he's big and he's in so deep, she's never had it like this before. Her hair is sticking to her face, so she moves her hands from his chest and runs her fingers through her hair, unintentionally giving him an eye full of her chest and her neck as it arches toward the ceiling. His hand moves to her breasts again and massages it slowly. She quickly moves her hands to his holding him there, not wanting him to stop. "Oh my god..." she finally breathes out, still moving over him. She didn't realize she had been holding her breath. "Tony," she says, finally looking into his eyes. She moves her hands to his stomach and rubs the tight muscles. She hears him groan. "You like that, baby?" she asks.

"Yes, babe," he replies and looks longingly at her lips, begging her with his chocolate brown eyes. She leans down and kisses his lips. She loves kissing him. It sends a shiver straight into her core and she trembles, fighting off the climax. It feels so good but she doesn't want it to end just yet. She slows down her movements, not completely stopping. "What's wrong?" he asks her.

"I don't want this to end, yet," she says, trying to think straight. She continues kissing him. He brings his hand and cups her cheek, kissing her back, pouring all of his emotions in that kiss. She rubs his chest, loving the feel of his taut muscles underneath her.

"Let it end," he whispers to her and holds her gaze with his. "We'll have time for more later." She nods and kisses him one more time. She rises up and pulls him up with her. She begins to move faster, and she feels it building one more time. His goatee scratches at the base of her neck, and it sends more shivers through her. She braces her arms around his shoulders, it's coming quickly. She doesn't stop her movements, but they grow faster, almost desperate. He wraps his arms around her lower back and presses one between her shoulder blades supporting her as they rock desperately. Her hand goes to the back of his neck and braces him to her. He kisses her neck and suddenly she's coming, hard. Her head falls back as she loses herself into it, into the feel of him, the smell and taste of him. The sight of her losing it is getting to him, and the feel of her muscles contracting around him is making it that much harder to remain in control, but he can't hold on. He braces her to him, buries his face into her chest, screams her name, and loses it himself. It goes forever it seems. She's closes her eyes and listens to him how he comes; the sound of his breathing, and the way his heart is beating so fast it threatens to pop out of his chest. They're covered in sweat, and other things, but it's their moment, and no one would ever steal it from them. They collapse back to the bed. They're both so tired and spent they can't even support their own weight. They lay there for awhile, Pepper still on top of him. Eventually she does look up to him and sees his eyes drooping close.

"You know," she begins. "As much as I want to pass out, I really think we should take a shower, before doing so." Tony groans and yawns at the same time. As good as it was, it sure finished him entirely, he feels like a heavy bag of potatoes, but for her he's willing to do as she pleases. He unwraps his arms from her waist and kisses her damp cheek.

"Shower for two?" he asks teasingly, though with a hint of tenderness. She smirks and moves off of him.

"Yes, you can come, that way we can get to bed sooner." She moves to get off the bed, but almost falls, her legs still jelly from the amazing two rounds of love making they just had. "I hate you so much right now." Tony raises an eyebrow and smirks.

"I hate you, too," he replies, then smiles gently. She rolls her eyes, and holds out a hand for him. He takes her hand, sits up and moves over to the edge of the bed. He pulls her to him and wraps his arms around her waist. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses the top of his head.

"It was amazing," she says softly.

"I know." He kisses her forehead. "You wore me out."

"With good reason," she says. He hears the smile in her voice.

"Are you still going to quit now that we've made love?" he asks her and waits for her answer. She stands up straight, and pulls him up off the bed. God, he loves the arc shining on her.

"We made love," she begins. "I would be insane to quit."

"Any reasons?" he asks, wanting to hear those words from her, those three magic words in fact. She narrows her eyes at him and walks towards the shower.

"If you want to know my reasons you need to be clean, because you're sticky and smelly, and it's not attractive at all." She walks into the bathroom, and starts the shower. She feels the water, making sure it is the right temperature. Once it is, she gets in. She catches a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye. He's watching her. She never knew how much it would turn her on. "Are you coming in?" she asks, running her fingers through her hair.

"Coming in?" he asks and raises an eyebrow, then smirks. "Sure. Whatever makes you feel pleasure, honey." She narrows her eyes and watches him get in the shower.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." She moves to allow him to get under the water. She grabs the shampoo and lathers up her hair. He groans beside her and makes her flinch. "What?" she asks.

"I want you to rub that blue thing in my hair as well."

"You mean you want me to wash your hair, too?" she asks with a smirk. He makes that cute puppy-eye face, and it instantly melts her heart. She smiles. "Fine, turn around," she says, getting more shampoo in her hand. He does as he's told as she rubs her hands together, then begins to rub them in his hair. He closes his eyes and moans in pleasure as she lathers his hair. She kisses the back of his neck, then his hands encircle her waist from behind. "I take it you like that?" she asks.

"Well, you don't have to ask," he says and grins. She laughs and continues washing his hair. She kisses the base of his neck one more time, then removes her hands from his hair.

"Okay, turn around and rinse," she says. He complies. She grabs the washcloth and the bar of soap, but he's hard again and when he bumps into her she notices and her eyes go wide. "I was going to suggest since I washed your hair, you should wash me, but considering your present condition..."

"What are you suggesting? Hmm?" he whispers and presses his lips to her neck. She's too tired for another round.

"Tomorrow," she whispers.

"Promise?" he asks with a disappointed groan.

"Yes, Tony. First thing on the agenda." He smiles, and takes the washcloth and soap from her hands.

"I still get to wash you, it's only fair," he says while lathering it up.

"Well, if you insist," she says. "You better be gentle, and no getting frisky." He smiles and laughs a little.

"With you, always." She smiles. He begins with her neck, and moves over to her shoulders and arms. He turns her around and washes her back. He moves down to her butt, then down her legs. He moves his hand to her front, and drags his hands up. She shivers, and she feels aroused again. It's just this man, who does it on a regular principle.

"You're doing this on purpose," she says as she feels his front press to her back. His hand washes her chest now while his other arm encircles her waist and holds her to him, as he kisses her cheek. He says nothing, because she's right. His grip around her stays firm. The washcloth goes discarded as he throws it to the shower floor. He moves them back under the water to get the soap off of her. He kisses her neck, then moves up to kiss her mouth. She kisses him back, and her hand holds his head against her. He turns her around quickly, and braces her against his chest. They stand there, kissing under the water, not really wanting to move, but eventually they do part, and just look at each other.

"God Pepper," he murmurs. She kisses him once more and leans over to his ear.

"My reason for not quitting is because I love you," she says, almost breathless. All the possibilities of holding a speech are tied up in his throat when he hears those words. Since he kissed her he's never thought of hearing those words just yet, but just hearing those words makes him soar with happiness.

"You're in good company, Pepper, because I love you too." She laughs and holds him to her. She looks up to him and places a hand on his cheek.

"This had better be like this, always," he says and takes her hand to pull her out of the shower. He takes two towels and hands her one. They dry in silence for the next 10 minutes, and Tony goes to the bedroom to get the bed in order. He opens the window a little to let the cool air freshen the room. She stays and dries her hair with the towel. She looks in the mirror as she brushes her hair. Then, she notices something on her neck. She turns to the side and sees the circular bruise, he gave her a hickey.

"Tony!" she yells as she storms out of the bathroom. He turns and looks at her.

"What?" he asks. She points to the spot on her neck.

"What is this?" she asks. He hesitates a little.

"A.... hickey?" he asks, sounding unsure. He moves forward and inspects it.

"I KNOW WHAT IT IS!" she yells. "When, and how, were you able to accomplish this?" she asks.

"I can't recall the exact minute, but I'm pretty sure I made that when you purposefully decided you wanted me inside of you so badly that you literally made me thrust into you for the first time." She crosses her arms over her chest, trying to look angry, but he knows better. He slowly walks over to her and a smile slowly grows on her face.

"You can't go and leave your mark on me, all the time, okay? I am your assistant, remember?" Tony nods at this.

"You know me, Potts. I won't leave my mark on you, but can you leave yours on me?" She laughs and wraps her arms around his shoulders and kisses him.

"Be careful what you wish for Tony. It may come true."

"Indeed." He smiles and pushes her slowly to the bed. "Bed time," he says and turns off the lights.

"Are you going to leave that window open, Tony?" she asks him with a muffled yawn.

"Yes, it's too hot in here," he says climbing into bed behind her. He throws an arm around her and pulls her closer to him. "Is that okay?" he asks.

"Just remember to close it for our appointment tomorrow morning," she says, settling against him.

"I'll have you to remind me, right?" He smiles into her neck and kisses her tempting skin. He pulls her even closer, so that she's half lying on top of him, but only that he's got his arm wrapped around her middle. 

"Absolutely, that's why I am here in the first place, remember?" she says, half falling asleep.

"Okay..." He trails of and strokes her stomach. "I love you," he admits into her ear, his voice extremely hoarse. Her eyes open and turn to look at him.

"I love you, too," she says as she places a hand on his cheek. He leans down and kisses her one more time. "Goodnight," she says.

"Night," he says and snuggles deeper into her, molding his body into hers. He pushes one knee between hers and sighs a little, because he's happier than he's ever been in over twenty years. "Good thing I saved you from Hammer's robots, right?" he adds in the last minute. His hand returns around her waist. She grabs it, entwines their fingers.

"Yes, good thing," she says, then places their entwined hands right above her heart. They settle down into the pillows, comfortable and finally able to rest. In less than ten seconds, they're both asleep. They stay that way until tomorrow morning, for their early morning appointment.


End file.
